Conventional optical semiconductor devices for use in telecommunication systems can usually be connected to an external equipment through a so-called pigtail cord connected to an optical semiconductor chip, such as a laser diode of the device, or, more preferably, through a receptacle type of optomechanical interface to which an optical fiber of the external equipment may be connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,495 discloses semiconductor devices having a connecting structure of the receptacle type wherein an external fiber may be detachably connected to the optical assembly of the equipment. Although a receptacle type of optomechanical interface is preferred to pigtail arrangements due to a less complicated handling and mounting procedure, the known devices of the receptacle type are still not optimized as far as versatility and accurate, easy assembly and automatization of the production of the components are concerned.